This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. For this Core, one prime advancing goal is to provide state-of-the-art capabilities for the isolation (or depletion) of progenitor cell populations based on immunological, genetic, physical and/or metabolic properties. These capabilities are of particular importance in working with rare stem and progenitor cell populations, but also find excellent application in cell and biomedical investigations at-large. This Core is equipped with dedicated instruments for the isolation (or depletion) of such cell types. This includes a Becton Dickinson FACSAria cell sorter, and a Miltenyi AutoMACS System (Automated Magnetic Cell Sorter) - each purchased via Institute matching fund mechanisms. Additional users are Institute-wide, including investigators in MMCRI's Vascular Biology COBRE. Additionally, Core E provides a parallel resource for investigations involving the use of embryonic stem (ES) cells. In particular, certain services, technical support, and hands-on training for ES cell research are provided. Specified collections of mouse ES cells and NIH-approved human ES cell lines are maintained with appropriate quality assurances. Support further includes instruction in ES cell maintenance, transduction, and differentiation. This Core component also provides a service of short-term culture and manipulation of ES cells for individual investigators, plus ready access to ES cell appropriate feeder cells, ES cell reagents (RNA, genomic DNA, protein preparations), and fluorescence microscopy. Core E therefore constitutes an increasingly important and productive component of our Stem Cell COBRE Center. It also continues to be an important tool for our successful recruiting efforts.